Michael Calvin: Charlie's Older Brother
by RandomMan5113
Summary: A slightly altered version of "The Santa Clause", featuring an additional character named Michael Calvin, the 17-year old son of Scott and Laura and older brother of Charlie. The basic movie plot remains unchanged, but an additional subplot is added regarding Michael and his view on the whole Santa "Clause", plus, and interesting twist happens to him as well!
1. Intro and Part 1

**UPDATE (6/5/13)**: The story is now finished! I would have finished it a while ago, but school got in the way, so my apologies. Anyway, tell me what you think. I want honest feedback. Did you like it or not? Could this have possibly worked in the real movie? What would you do differently? Tell me if I need to change anything or add more details in certain areas. I feel the story is good overall, but has some weak areas and could use additional work. I understand that it may feel at times that it describes the Michael scenes in more depth than the other scenes, making the whole movie seem longer. But in reality, it would not add much time to the movie if done right.

I would have liked to write this story as a chapter by chapter story with dialogue and everything, but I do not have time for that. That being said, I really want to see this like that. If someone is willing to write this story into a chapter by chapter with dialogue, give them full permission to do so. In fact, if you want to do it, I BEG you to do it.

Thank you for your patience and enjoy!

**Author's Note**: Hello everyone. A while back, a interesting post was posted on the message boards of The Santa Clause page at IMDB dot com. The post was title "Charlie should've had an older Brother". The person was suggesting that instead of just Charlie, Scott should have had a teenage son to go alone with the adventures of the movie. Back and forth discussion went on, and it seems as if there was an evenly split opinion on whether or not people agreed with the idea. One of the posts suggested someone should write a fanfic on it. Well, using the ideas from the message board conversation, here is my crack at it. Please leave comments and suggestions on how to improve! Try to envision the movie taking place with this in it.

**Background**: Before Charlie, Scott and Laura had another son. Michael Calvin is a 17 year-old boy who lives with his Dad at his townhouse because he cannot stand Neil, Laura's new husband. Michael is a laid-back, relaxed, rational type guy who lives somewhat of a care-free lifestyle, but deep down inside, is a caring person. Michael too, was neglected by his dad growing up and after Scott and Laura divorced, he felt saddened and betrayed. He does not like either of his parents afterwards, but lives with his dad because he is the "lesser of the two evils". He refuses to acknowledge Neil as his stepfather. He also neglects Charlie, as he puts his friends over his brother. Most of his time is spent at his best friends house because he hates his home life. Because of this, Charlie becomes closer to Neil and Laura than he does with Michael and his Dad. It is decided one Christmas that Charlie needs to stay at his dad's house to spend some time with both him and Michael, but both Michael and Charlie are not enthusiastic about it.

**Plot**: The story begins as it did in the actual movie, with Scott returning home from work and Neil and Laura dropping off Charlie to spend Christmas eve with his dad. Michael arrives home a few minutes later, just as Laura departs with Neil. He reveals to Scott that he needs to leave early tomorrow because him and his friends are going to the Chicago Bulls/New York Knicks Christmas day game. Scott is disappointed, but relents. Michael then departs to his room, playing his NES and listening to his walkman, while Scott cooks a dinner for the three of them. Eventually, he only comes down when dinner is "ready". Charlie and Michael sit at the table, not making eye contact with each other. Scott burns the turkey and they decide to go out to eat instead. When they start driving, they all start arguing over where to eat. Denny's is eventually settled on (because it is the only place open) and they eat dinner.

Later, Scott reads Charlie "The Night Before Christmas" and puts Charlie to bed. Charlie recommends Scott make some cookies in case Santa is real. Scott says he will and Charlie goes to bed. On his way downstairs, Scott talks to Michael and asks him to be a nicer person towards his brother. Michael just shrugs and continues playing his NES. Scott sighs and goes to bed.

Eventually, Santa arrives and begins making noise, startling them all. Scott rushes out to see what is the matter, and in the process, makes Santa fall of the roof. Charlie and Michael rush out to see a dead Santa guy on the ground. Scott thinks it's a trespasser, while Michael thinks it's a Candid Camera joke. Charlie is the only one who believes. They find a card telling them to put on the suit if something happens to the Santa. After the Santa disappears, Scott takes the coat and they all climb the latter, getting into the sleigh. After they unexpectedly make it go, they travel to the next house where Charlie pleads with his dad to put on the suit. Scott asks Michael to do it, but Michael flat out refuses. Scott puts it on and begins delivering toys, with some surprising twists for going down the chimney. Charlie and Michael look on in shock. Michael then turns around and begins to feel cold (he is only wearing a t-shirt and shorts, those are his favorite cloths to wear). He frantically searches the slay for something warm to wear and finds what looks to be an elf's jacket under the slay. He frantically puts it on to keep warm. Scott then reappears and they finish delivering gifts.

When they get to the North Pole, they are all confused as to why they are not back home. Suddenly, an elf appears and lowers the slay into what appears to be Santa's workshop. They are greeted by a ton of elves who look like kids. All three are confused, and Scott tells Michael to stay with Charlie. He frantically asks the elves whose in charge and they all say he is. Eventually, the head elf Bernard comes and greets him. He then follows him around asking questions. Meanwhile, all of the elves are smiling really awkwardly at Michael, as if they are excited to see him. Both him and Charlie eventually catch up with Scott and are introduced to Bernard. Michael starts having a bizarre attitude towards Bernard. Charlie complains that he is hungry, and after Bernard gives him the snow globe, tells Larry to give Charlie some chow. He then stares at both Michael and Scott, smiling and chuckling to himself. Eventually, he tells them to follow him.

Bernard reveals to Scott that he is Santa, which Scott tries to object to. After a bit of fighting between the two, Charlie arrives and Bernard tells Judy to take Scott and Charlie to Santa's room. Michael however, is ordered to follow Bernard. Michael wonders what's going on.

(Continued in Part 2)


	2. Part 2

They walk down to the side of the workshop, where Bernard tells Michael that, by a strange twist of events, he is to become the new head elf of the North Pole when Scott takes over as Santa, with Bernard returning to being number two. Michael looks upon him completely dumbfounded, and asks why. Bernard proceeds to tell him a story.

Around 700 years ago, the previous head elf mysteriously vanished, and no one knows what happened to him. He presumably died, as all the elves found was his jacket. A short time later, the dead head elf's spirit visits the North Pole. He reveals to Santa and the elves that he has passed on, and that, in due time, his successor will be chosen. However, much to the shock of everyone, he says it will not be from among them, but rather, a son of a future Santa. The spirit tells Bernard (him being the number two elf behind him) to take over for the time being, and that his chosen successor will arrive one Christmas, but he does not give a specific date. All he says is to "look for the one who wears my jacket".

Back to the present, Bernard tells Michael that, having found the coat and he has been chosen as the new head elf. Michael completely dismisses the story as "bogus hogwash" and "unreal". A brief argument ensures, where Michael taunts Bernard, and says he'll never come back after he goes home. Ignoring this, Bernard tells him that he is to report back to the Pole with Santa (Scott) next Thanksgiving and he will be assuming the head elf role after next Christmas, with Bernard reverting back to number two. Michael then storms off to find his dad, but Bernard yells to him in the background "There is a reason he chose you, think about it".

Back at Santa's room, Judy brings Scott hot chocolate, with Charlie already having fallen asleep in Santa's bed. Michael then arrives and tells Scott what Bernard told him. Scott is surprised by it, and they both begin to feel distressed. Judy counsels both of them to embrace their new roles. They both explain that they feel this is a dream, and that "they see these things, but they don't believe them". Judy then says "Seeing isn't believing, believing is seeing". She then tells both of them to get rest. After she leaves, Scott falls asleep in the bed, while Michael falls asleep on the floor.

The next morning, they all awake back at Scott's townhouse, with the only evidence from the night before being Scott's silky PJ's and Michael's "head elf's coat". Laura then arrives to pick up Charlie, and he tries to explain about their adventures from the night before. Both Michael and Scott dismiss it as dreams. Michael quickly leaves for the Bulls/Knicks game and forgets about the whole thing.

The movie then proceeds to play out as normal, with Scott experiencing his unusual wight gain and facial hair growth, and Charlie trying to convince Neil and Laura that Scott is the new Santa and Michael is the new head elf. Michael is not around much, as he reverts to his usual ways of hanging out with friends and ignoring his family. Eventually, Neil and Laura try to take away Scott's visitation rights to Charlie, believing Scott is insane. They also contemplate doing the same to Michael. Angry by the whole situation, Michael threatens to petition the court for emancipation if they go through with that.

The day of the hearing, with takes place a week before Thanksgiving, two unusual occurrences happen. Michael wakes up in the morning to find his ears pointed and his cheeks rosy with a silver spec on them. Alarmed, Michael realizes that he was not dreaming, and runs downstairs, only to find his dad with a bunch of packages. Apparently, Bernard sent Santa the naughty and nice list. Scott tries to shave his beard for the court hearing, while Michael tries to wash his face so it returns to normal. Both do it to no avail.

Eventually, Scott's visitation rights to Charlie are taken away. Saddened, Scott proceeds to lose some certainty to his job as Santa. Michael begins to panic about the prospect of having to move to the North Pole forever. Scott proceeds to drop by Neil and Laura's house during Thanksgiving, even though he is not supposed to. On the pretext of being able to say goodbye to Charlie alone, he convinces Neil and Laura to leave the room. Bernard shows up ready to collect them to bring them to the North Pole, but he asks where Michael is. Michael is hiding at Scott's house to get out of going to the pole, but Bernard finds him and brings him with them. Neil and Laura, shocked that Charlie (and Michael) are gone, call the police, who start an investigation.

The rest of the movie plays out as it did in the actual picture, with the following added. Michael, after some counseling and soul searching, has a change of heart and begins to take his new role seriously, helping the elves prepare everything for Christmas. He stays at the pole to help out Bernard, while Scott and Charlie go in the new sleigh. After Scott's arrest and "release" by the E.L.F.S, Michael journeys to Neil and Laura's house to reveal, along with Scott, that they are Santa Claus and head elf respectively. Neil and Laura are shocked, but eventually gladly accept.

Bernard arrives and proceeds to give Charlie the snow-globe He then tells Michael to be back at the pole in 15 minutes. Michael cracks a joke about not wanting to go. However, before he leaves, he apologizes to Neil and Laura, promises to make amends and visit often. He gives them both hugs and then returns to the pole.

Eventually, Scott departs, but Charlie then shakes the snow-globe to see him again. He then (after Laura gives him permission) takes Charlie with him to deliver the rest of the gifts.

The End


End file.
